Hit Comics Vol 1 57
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Crake's foreign sponsor ** Croke *** henchmen: Galbo, one other Other Characters: * Jerry Monroe * Major Pollock * * * Col. * * , son of Daedalus * , King of the Waters Locations: * a rural southern county | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Alex Kotzky | Inker2_1 = Alex Kotzky | StoryTitle2 = Her Highness: "The Restaurant" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nipper White * Gus the Gunster Other Characters: * Fishermen of Crabville Locations: * Crabville, where fish are legal tender | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Bob and Swab: "The Rollerdrome" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * C.O. of USS Brimstone * Daughter of C.O. of USS Brimstone Locations: * San Jose, ** Piers ** Rollerdrome Vehicles: * USS Brimstone * C.O.'s Sedan | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Peachy: "Fake Crash On Wall Street" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Beanie Brown * Mr. Pitts * Mrs. Pitts Other Characters: * Judy Jones * Lem Jones | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Alice Kirkpatrick | Inker5_1 = Alice Kirkpatrick | StoryTitle5 = Betty Bates: "The Secret Panel in the Full Moon" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * , District Attorney Supporting Characters: * Larry, reporter Antagonists: * Skeleton * Moony * Lunk Locations: * Full Moon, roadhouse | Writer6_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler6_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker6_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle6 = Sir Roger: "Gypsy Gisha" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chauncey Antagonists: * Gypsy Gisha * Gypsy Nose Gay Other Characters: * Percy Wellheeled Items: * Gypsy Love Charm Vehicles: * Freight Train | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Pete Riss | Inker7_1 = Pete Riss | StoryTitle7 = Big Brother: "Uriah Hay" | Synopsis7 = Miserly old skinflint farmer Uriah Hay hires the vagabond Feller brothers and fires his previous farm hand Jones, who turns out to be wanted fugitive Jug-Ears Jackson. There's a misunderstanding leading to a scuffle leading to Jackson getting punched out by Big Feller, and Jackson being jailed. The hundred dollar reward on Jackson is enough to cover Hay's lost chickens, which escaped during the scuffle, then Big and Mitie move on to seek better employment elsewhere. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Jug-Ears Jackson Jones Other Characters: * Uriah Hay * local policeman | Notes = * Last issue of Hit Comics for Her Highness, which is not seen again until . * Last issue of Hit Comics for Peachy, which continues as a back-up feature in . * This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** "Perilous Paradise" (text story, featuring Kid Eternity) | Trivia = * Sir Roger wears a monocle. | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #57 March 1949, entire issue }}